In EP-A-0,196,132 there are described a number of 3-piperidinyl-1,2-benz-isoxazoles having antipsychotic activity.
The compounds of the present invention differ therefrom by the specific substitution on the (2-C.sub.1-4 alkyl-6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-4-oxo-4H-pyrido[1,2-a]-pyrimidin-3-yl)alkyl substituent at the 1 position of the piperidinyl moiety.